The Stinger
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Soul and Maka one day get bitten by a bug that was made by the evil witch, Medusa. The bug is supposed to brain wash it's victims. Can the team help save their friends or will they be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles like a boss and I saw this episode where the team gets infected by a brain washing bug. At first I was like "LAME!" and then I was like "ERMAHGERED! SO GOOD FOR SOUL EATER!". You may think it's a bad idea but I got some good ideas and I will post them! *hugs Professor Stein* (I love Stein :D) **

**... **

Maka and Soul were walking through the park. Today was Saturday and Maka usually has a ritual that every Saturday , they need to go for a walk to sync their wave lengths. Of course, Soul thinks its stupid and dumb. Why can't they play video games to sync their wavelengths? Maybe Maka wants to just go for a walk and doesn't want to go alone? Who knows? Maka just wants to have a decent walk with her Weapon, Soul.

It was nice because Black*Star wasn't yelling how Great he was. And Kid wasn't saying how everything in the park bothered him by there being no symmetry. And Blair wasn't flirting with guys or giving Soul weird hugs. Liz wasn't being a diva and Patty wasn't laughing at everything. The only normal person in the group was Tsubaki.

Maka walked down the gray brick road, stepping on the cracks and bumps. She smelt the air, feeling it's warmth and serenity. The smell of roses were everywhere, Maka loved roses while Soul thought they were okay. He never told anyone but his favorite flower was the moon flower. It was covered in midnight blue sparkles and dazzled with beautiful shines. It was very sophisticated..

"Did you study for the test that's on Monday?" Maka glanced at her Weapon. Unsure if he really did or not.

"Yeah, Sure." Soul wasn't paying attention. He was so tired. He was awoken at 5 in the morning to go on this stupid walk that his Meister should have known that he hated.

"Soul? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Ok..." Maka knew he wasn't paying attention. She pulled out a mini French dictionary that was in her room. She uses it for emergencies. She like this dictionary because Soul speaks French and she wants to learn. He usually sings along to the French songs without noticing. Soul doesn't know that Maka loves his singing. She tries her hardest to be interested in the music that he's into but... She can't. There are no books about how to like Jazz or feels left out when Tsubaki and Liz and Soul are talking about all this Jazz music but she can't. He always asks her if she wants to listen to the CD that Liz lent him but Maka can never enjoy it unless Soul is singing it... It's sad, but she's trying her best.

Maka held the book firmly in her hand, she raised her arm in a 90 degree angle. Soul kept on walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes halfway open. He just wanted to sleep. "Makaaaaa..." Oh crap. Wait, what did he do wrong? He was answering her questions. "CHOP!" Maka slammed the book down on top of Soul's head. She watched him slam into the ground.

Soul rubbed the top of his head. "Quel connard!" Soul stood up. Maka didn't know what that meant "Soul, what did you just say?"

Soul laughed "Nothing" (translate: What a bastard) Soul leaned back and kept on laughing. _I can't believe she doesn't know what that means. I say it all the time, it's what cool guy's do. _

Soul then spotted a French girl and grinned. _Time to annoy Maka. _He walked over to the brunette that was looking at flowers. Soul poked her shoulder and smiled "Bonjour, Madame. Je parler francais et anglais?" (Translate: Hello, Miss. Do you speak French or English?)

The girl smiled "Oui. Je parler francais et anglais." (Translate: Yes. I speak French and English)

Maka watched Soul talk to the brunette. She did have more cleavage than Maka but why would he like her? Aren't they here to walk together? Why is he doing this?

Soul finally finished talking to the French girl and held a card with her number. He smirked as he walked up to Maka "If only you were a guy, then you'd be so jealous of me right now." Maka slapped him upside the head "Shut up, moron."

* * *

It was Monday morning and Soul and Maka were going to school. Today Maka decided to walk to school so Soul had to walk to or he'd be pulverized by a book. "How did you sleep?" Maka kicked a pebble with her shoe.

"Okay, I guess."

"Did you... ummm... Call that girl from the park?"

Soul glanced at Maka "No. Why?"

She blushed "No reason."

A bug was flying around the two partners. A black bug with a yellow arrow on it's back. It looked like the size of a mosquito but it's the first of it's kind.

The bug landed on Maka's neck ans stuck a needle leg into her neck. Maka yelped and swatted her neck but the bug took off before she could kill it.

"You ok?" Soul looked at her.

"Yeah, I think a mosquito bit me." Maka rubbed her neck.

The black bug then landed onto Soul's neck and stuck it's needle leg into his skin. Soul too yelped and swatted his neck. This time he killed the bug.

"Did it get you too?" Maka asked.

"I think. Damn mosquito. So not cool..." The both headed up the stairs that led to the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

**... **

**Ok guys! I'm going to Maine from Monday to Friday so I won't be on. So sorry. I know you'll be on edge. I'll try to make a new chapter for this and new chapters for my other stories. SORRY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHECK ME OUT GUYS! I'M ON AN IPAD WRITING A STORY! SOOOO AWESOME! **

**... **

Tsubaki stared at Soul and Maka. Something seemed different about them. First of all, they were pale and second of all, They both were passed out. Soul with his head on the desk and Maka with her head in her book.

"Hey Black*Star... Doesn't it seem strange that Maka fell asleep in class?"

"No... Soul always sleeps in class. Did you wake up right, Tsubaki? I think something happened to you. You seem... Weird..."

Kid butted in "No you idiot, look how pale they are. They're almost as pale as Soul's hair". Liz stood over Kid and looked down at Tsubaki and Black*Star "Yeah, and Soul's drooling. He never does that. Also, Maka's drooling too. Over her book. Something must be wrong."

Professor Stein stood behind the group of kids "What are you doing?"

Everyone did a small scream and looked behind themselves. "N-Nothing."

Professor Stein adjusted his glasses "It doesn't seem like nothing. Care to explain?"

Tsubaki couldn't handle the pressure that he was giving her. "Oh, alright!" she screamed "Soul and Maka are acting weird lately!"

The professor stared at the Weapon and Meister and nodded. "They do seem rather tired today..." Stein turned around and started walking down the stair's "Carry on."

Liz popped up and giggled "What are you guys looking at?" Liz sighed and pointed at Soul and Maka.

Black*Star brightened up "Hey look, Soul's moving!" He pointed.

Soul groaned and shifted his head to lean on Maka's shoulder... "Maka, I'm gonna puke on your shoulder" Soul said weakly.

Maka groaned "No... I just did my hair this morning." She tried to push him off but her hand only reached his cheek then fell limp. "Idiot..." She muttered.

"Oh man... This isn't cool..." Soul didn't move his head from her shoulder.

"I just think he has the stomach flue and Maka caught it" Liz stood up straight and closed her eyes with her hands at her sides "Simple". Kid glared at Liz "It's not that simple. It may be an illness or a poison or venom. It is possible." Kid looked at everyone to see if they agreed.

"Well, the amazing Black*Star can help cure any disease, illness, or poison just by using my awesomeness."

Liz sighed "Can we shoot him again?" She was holding Patty in her weapon form.

Kid ignored her "I still think something bad is up. We should wait until there are any signs that lead to our hypothesis..." Black*Star laughed "Stop acting so smart, Kid. People are going to make fun of you."

Liz got really pissed "Okay, I'm serious. Can I shoot him?"

Tsubaki sighed "I guess your right. Let's check on them tomorrow... In the morning."

Everyone nodded and Patty said "Woohoo!"

* * *

Tsubaki lead the gang to the door that leads to the apartment of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. "I still think it's too early. We should let them rest more." She spoke shyly.

Liz rolled her eyes "Who cares. We're here to see if they're okay." Her arms were crossed.

"Liz does have a point. I would also if they kept the bathroom cabinet in the same order that i had the last time I came here." Kid glared at Patty who was nodding and smiling "Right!"

"Who cares!" Black*Star kicked down the front door "WE'RE HERE! YOUR GOD HAS ENTERED YOUR HOUSE!"

Two pairs of yellow eyes stared at the group.

"Maka" Soul kept on starring at the group "Why have they come?"

Maka kept starring at the group "I don't know, Soul. They shouldn't be here." With that, Soul licked his lips "Can I have their soul's?" He glared at Maka.

She shook her head "No Soul. Miss told us not to."

Kid stared at their yellow eyes. "What happened to you two?" Liz starred at Soul. _Oh god, he looks so creepy with yellow eyes instead of crimson ones. _

Black*Star starred at the pair "Why aren't you bowing to your god?"

Liz got an aggravated face on "They never did that, Black*Star"

Soul wrapped an arm around Maka and nuzzled his face in the space between her neck and shoulder "Do we have to, Maka?"

Maka scratched the back of Soul's head while keeping her eyes focused on the group "Don't worry Soul. They'll be gone soon."

"Gone?" They all questioned. Suddenly a portal filled with arrows emerged below them all. Everyone was sucked up.

Soul and Maka stood at the edge of the portal while waving. Both having blank expressions and speaking in unison "Bye-bye..."

**... **

**OKAY! I'M ON A COMPUTER... not as awesome as the Ipad... SORRY FOR THE CREEPY ENDING! I WOULD HAVE MADE IT CREEPIER IF STEIN WAS ALSO INFECTED. LALALALALALA! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys. You know that I love Stein... I mean it. If he were real, i'd let him dissect me. TOTALLY! hes just so awesome! I'd be like Juvia for him. **

**... **

Kid woke up in a cell that was full of darkness. He saw Liz and Patty, but they were whispering to each other. Tsubaki and Black*Star sitting up against the gray stoned wall... But someone else was there.

Only Kid realized because he was the closest to the figure. It was sitting in a corner, holding something. "I can't deal with this, Ragnorak... It scares me..."

_Crona? _

"Oh shut up, puny. I can't believe i'm stuck with you for the rest of my life..."

_Ragnorak. _

Liz and Patty walked up to Crona and hugged him sympathetically. "It's okay, Crona." Liz spoke.

"Yeah! Everything will be just fine because Kid here is going to get us out! yippe!" Patty clapped her hands.

"Yeah, Crona. Your god's here to save you."

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki sighed while shaking her head.

Kid stood up and walked over to the bars. Each bar had a snake slithering around it. The snakes hissed when he came over.

"Anyone have ideas to get out of here?" Liz asked. "It is possible to get out but we need a strategy to Medusa's snake off of the bars. One bite can leave to unconsciousness, pain, disease, illness, and many more symptoms. Sometimes death, depending on what snake bit you." he turned around and faced everyone.

He stared at Crona, he was crying and wiping away his tears.

"Crona" he pink haired boy looked up "Do you know how to kill these snakes?"

Crona nodded while wiping away a tear "Only, M-Medusa c-can kill them-m..."

"Dammit" Black*Star got up and stared at the snakes. The snakes froze in place and became stone. "Hey look! I froze them!"

Footsteps were then heard, so they all went back against the wall. White hair was seen and bright yellow eyes were seen, also. "Lady Medusa wants you out now." Soul spoke with a blank tone. One snake slithered onto his arm and up to his neck, it wrapped around his neck like a scarf and cuddled onto his cheek. It licked his cheek.

Soul opened the door with the snake wrapped around his neck. All the other snakes slithered up to the group and wrapped themselves around their hands to become hand cuffs. "This way." Soul started walking down the hallway, everyone followed but only Kid saw the snake wrapped around his neck.

Soul wore a black tux with thin white strips going horizontally down. He had black converse on and a red dress shirt with a black tie. "Soul" Kid whispered as he followed Soul.

"What?" Soul kept on walking.

Kid gave Liz a signal. She knew what to do. Back in her robbing days, she used a simple trick to take peoples belongings.

Liz took out a little rag that she kept in her jean pocket and walked closer to Soul.

He didn't notice but the snake did and hissed at her, it's fangs bared at the girl. Soul started to pet the snake while still walking "Don't do that..."

Soul led everyone up a staircase and up to a giant black door. Crona started to whimper as he saw the big door...

No one knew what was inside, but him. Soul pushed the door open and everyone saw a giants black room with stitches all over.

"Do you like what I did with the place?" Medusa was then seen sitting in a black chair while sipping tea. "Come, join us." She gestured.

Kid sat down and set his hands on the table. "Ahem, may I ask you some questions?"

Soul laughed and looked at Maka, who was right next to him. The both were sitting next to Medusa.

Maka wore a black dress but the shoulder length was a little more clear. She had a big black bow in the back with black dress shoes. Her pigtails were tied in black ribbons.

Maka laughed too "How polite!". Medusa shot them a glare and the both looked down. The snake that was wrapped around Soul's neck slithered off and went onto Medusa's arm. "Of course, I'm open to any questions."

Kid cleared his throat "First, Why are Soul and Maka here, following your orders?" Medusa set her stitched up cup down and stared at the boy "Why wouldn't they be? I'm a nice mother... Isn't that right, Crona?" She looked at Crona and he squeaked. He looked down and nodded "y-yes..."

"That's not the answer I want. They have yellow eyes. That's not their normal eyes color." Kid stared at the witch. She sighed "I have my strategies, you have yours. But, I used a little bug to infect your poor Maka and Soul." Medusa stretched her arms. "Next question, How do you have Stein's interior decorating?"

Medusa smiled "I asked him too. Is that so wrong?" Black*Star stared at the witch "I thought the Professor was cured from his madness?"

Medusa looked at the blue headed boy "He always said that everyone has Madness in them. It can't be cured. It can soon bottle up and burst open..."

Kid knew she was lying "He did this when you had him here. Next question, Why are we here?" The group nodded.

Medusa gritted her teeth "Enough of these petty questions. Maka dear, take them to their cell. I'm sick of looking at them." Maka stood up and gestured for everyone to come.

* * *

Everyone followed Maka down the dark hallways "Maka. Why are you down here?" Tsubaki asked. Maybe she could get Intel from the one who is infected her self. Maka looked at Tsubaki "I was told to. And Soul was told to, also."

Liz stared at the ground. _Poor Maka... Poor Soul... Your stuck like this... But we'll save you guys. I promise. _Liz then stared at the back of Maka and saw no snake near Maka. None at all.

The dirty blonde took out a rag and stepped closer to Maka. Quietly and slowly. She was lucky enough that Black*Star was too focused on the walls and not the people around him or she'd be dead from his yelling. Liz was very close to Maka so she quickly put an arm around Maka's neck and placed the rag over her nose and mouth.

Maka started to scream and scratching at Liz's arm but she soon got slower and slower... Then she dropped.

"Good job, Liz. Now we just need Soul..."

**... **

**What did you think? TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS HUMA- I mean... Pshht!... *runs away while holding Stein's hand* **


End file.
